


Priestess and Plumber

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Archery, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Ben 10: Omniverse, F/M, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Priestesses, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Sacred Arrows, Teenage Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ben is down from Gwen and Kevin leaving. And he's been saddled with a new partner. At first he doesnt care how famous, powerful, or pretty she is—oh wait, he does care about all that! Welcome Kagome, new partner!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Ben Tennyson





	Priestess and Plumber

Ben was ready to go it on his own. Without Gwen and Kevin. Ok so he wasn’t ready.

He was pouting at Baumann’s. Yes, pouting.

Ben didn’t want a new partner. No matter how powerful and popular she was.

So when trouble broke out, and aliens came in to shake down Baumann for money, Ben had his hand on his Omnitrix.

But he wasn’t fast enough.

An arrow zipped past him, and hit the explosive device, creating a barrier around it. The explosion would be harmless now.

Ben figured the girl could only fire arrows, but as the aliens converged on her, she seemed good at fighting too, and flashes of light from her hand seemed to knock them out.

When all the enemies were down and the bomb had gone off harmlessly the girl, wearing a school uniform—in green, his favorite color!—turned and grinned at him.

“Hello Ben 10,” She smirked. “I’m Kagome Higurashi, Priestess and Plumber. I’m your new partner.”


End file.
